Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob
Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons (known as Mitchell, SpongeBob & Nicktoons in it's simple common short name and Mitchell & Nicktoons: Goo of the Doom in Europe) is a 2017 video game crossover, the seventh installment in the Mitchell & Nicktoons series, and the spin-off to the Nicktoons Unite! video game series to be developed by Gunfire Games, LLC in association with BlitWorks, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games in 2018 for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows PC. The characters from Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju, Invader Zim and The Fairly OddParents appear. The original developers of the previous games did not come back to create this installment. Gameplay The gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons are very similar to the Nicktoons Unite! video game series. The player can play with three computers and no other human players, or with a friend or two with the remaining computer(s). One can switch abilities, which have multiple uses. There are also things only a certain character can do. For example, Mitchell is the fastest character in the game he is also is needed to use his supersonic speed to slowdown enemies, SpongeBob is needed to use Bubble Bombs to blow up a pillar, Danny is needed to use Ghostly Wail on some glass, Timmy is needed to use Freeze Glove to freeze some water, or Jimmy has to shoot down some things with his Neutron Flare. Goddard can be found in all four worlds so he can upgrade the players weapons and abilities. Playable characters * Mitchell Van Morgan * Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Plankton * El Tigre * Django of the Dead * Ladybug * Le Paon * Bloom * Icy * Lincoln Loud * Chandler * Arnold Shortman * Helga G. Pataki * Lasombra * Danny Phantom * Ember McLain * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Beautiful Gorgeous * Dudley Puppy * Verminious Snaptrap * Leonardo * Shredder * Aang * Azula * Korra * Amon * Bunsen * Amanda Killman * Harvey Beaks * Dade * Pig * Goat * Banana * Cricket * Lord Garglemouth * Sanjay (with Craig) * Mr. Noodman * SwaySway * Buhduece * Rambamboo * Jenny XJ9 * Vexus * Zim * Dib * Goo Mitchell (Final Level only) Enemies * Green Goo Monster * Pink Goo Monster * Blue Goo Monster * Red Goo Monster * Purple Goo Monster * Cyan Goo Monster * Orange Goo Monster * Turquoise Goo Monster * Black Goo Monster * White Goo Monster * Yellow Goo Monster Non-playable characters * Old Wise Crab * Robo Computer Lady Levels TBA Rescues * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Ebony Nichole Lewis * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Valerie Ann Gupton * Devin Nelson * Lakeisha James * Lina Fitzgerald * Brock Clark * Pierre * Kwame Alston * Ulysses * Jamie * Annabelle * Dr. Alexander Payne * Amanda Payne * Gary the Snail * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene H. Krabs * Squidward Q. Tentacles * Frida Suarez * White Pantera * Puma Loco * Maria Rivera * Dr. Chipotle Jr. * Sergio * Black Cuvero * Chloé Bourgeois * Alya Césaire * Sabria Raincomprix * Nino Lahiffe * Musa * Tecna * Aisha * Flora * Roxy * Kiko * Darcy * Stormy * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Clyde McBride * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Dash Baxter * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Betty Quinnlan * Nick Dean * Cindy Vortex * Gerald Johanssen * Phoebe Heyerdahl * Eugene Horowitz * Sid * Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Harold Berman * Lila Sawyer * Keswick * The Chief * Peg Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neill * Katara * Sokka * Zuko * Momo * Toph Bei Fong * Tenzin * Bolin * Mako * Ikki * Fee * Foo * Claire * Princess * Piri Piri * Rooter * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Sophie Sanders * Beverly * Miss Flap * Brad Carbunkle * Tuck * Sheldon * Nora Wakeman * Miss Bitters * Professor Membrane * Gaz * GiR Bosses * Martin J. Moody (Goo) * Bubble Bass (Goo) * Chloé Bourgeois (Goo) * Darcy and Stormy (Goo) * GiR (Goo) * Ghost Dog (Goo) * Zuko (Goo) * Girl Eating Plant (Goo) * Harold Berman (Goo) * 4-Eyed Goo (Goo) * Vlad (Goo) * Almighty Tallest (Goo) * Iroh (Goo) * Harold Berman (Goo) * Globulous Maximus (Original form, Gooey Hands, Arms, Feet, & Legs Form) (Final Boss) Gallery Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob SquarePants & Nicktoons logo.png|International logo Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob SquarePants & Nicktoons European logo.png|European logo Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob SquarePants & Nicktoons short logo.png|Short logo of the game Trivia * The Fairly OddParents characters are absent in this game. * There will be a Last game in Nicktoons Unite! Category:2018 Category:Video games Category:Crossover games Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games